


At The Touch Of Love, Everyone Becomes A Poet

by im_gonna_regret_naming_myself_this



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), AU, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Moving In Together, No Smut, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, i dont proofread before posting, that has nothing to do with the story i just thought it was funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_gonna_regret_naming_myself_this/pseuds/im_gonna_regret_naming_myself_this
Summary: HEAVILY BASED ON hylian_dreemurr's INEFFABLE HUSBANDS EDIT ON INSTAGRAM. PLEASE GO CHECK HER OUT SHE'S SO COOL.Post-Armageddon, Aziraphale and Crowley move in together in a little cottage in Plymouth.I update when I update :)Most of the time, I'm writing this instead of sleeping so please be nice
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hylian_dreemurr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hylian_dreemurr).



Aziraphale set down his bags, smiling as he looked around his new home, a beautiful cabin in Plymouth. He only had a second to appreciate the beauty of it though before Crowley walked in, carrying three suitcases, throwing them all down on the ground and leaning against the hardwood doorway.

“This it?” He asked, lowering his sunglasses to look around. He made a slightly dissatisfied look and then pushed his dark glasses back up.

“Yes, this is quite definitely it,” Aziraphale sighed happily, turning on his heel to look at Crowley. “Gorgeous, isn’t it?” He smiled brightly, his hands over his heart.

Crowley nodded and shrugged, not wanting to burst the angel’s bubble. In all honesty, it was a little smaller than he’d hoped and not really his ‘aesthetic’, but he was happy to be there with Aziraphale, happy they were living together in a new place with new beginnings. 

Ever since Armageddon, they hadn’t heard from Heaven or Hell, which was indeed gratifying, but was beginning to make the two of them nervous. The longer their worlds kept their silence, the more paranoid the angel and demon would get, scared that they might come after them. But alas, it had been almost two years since Armageddon and if they were going to try and come after them, they would have done it by now.

“It’s nice. Reminds me of that book we read that one time.” Crowley said clearing his throat. “The one by that JK Token.”

“J. R. R. Tolkien, my dear,” Aziraphale corrected. “The Hobbit, it was called.”

“Yeah, that,” Crowley rolled his eyes behind his glasses, smiling a little. He loved it when Aziraphale talked about books, especially fantasy. Those were always Crowley’s favorite books, the fantastic tales of heroes and mythical creatures, magic and more. His favorite person talking about them only made them better.

“You’re right, it does rather remind me of Bilbo Baggins’ hobbit hole. It is bigger though,” Aziraphale looked around again.

“Is it?” Crowley wondered out loud, getting a cold look from Aziraphale, who picked up his bags again and started walking around the cottage. It was a two-story cottage with an old slate roof, Tudor style walls and a cozy interior. 

As they walked through their new home, Aziraphale kept pointing out different places they could put furniture. “And we could place the rug and table there next to the fireplace and there we could put the reading chairs and in the kitchen, we could have a little dining area,” He rambled on, the demon only half-listening as he looked around. “What do you think, dear?”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale and raised his eyebrows. “Yes, you’re absolutely right, angel,” He mumbled, nodding.

“Brilliant, I’ll just..” The angel snapped his fingers, and their furniture appeared, exactly where he said he’d wanted them to be. Crowley clapped goadingly, getting a frown in response. “Alright now, it’s just a little miracle.”

“The hell it is, I coulda just hired movers,” Crowley replied, rolling his eyes again behind his glasses.

“But this was much quicker and now,” Aziraphale plopped down in a cozy cream-coloured armchair and pulled his reading glasses out of his coat pocket. “We can simply relax.” He put on the reading glasses and miracled a book into his hand before flipping to a page somewhere near the end and beginning his reading. 

Crowley stared at him for a few seconds before deciding he wasn’t going to be hearing from the angel until he’d finished three more books and he might as well rest given how tired he was. He grabbed his bags again and walked upstairs, finding the bedroom and getting confused when there wasn’t a bed.

He walked back to the stairs again and called down, “Angel!”

“Pardon?”

“There’s no bed in the bedroom!”

“What?”

“There’s no bed in the bedroom!”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, there’s no bed in the- For Heaven’s sake,” He walked halfway down the stairs. “There’s no bed in the bedroom!”

“We sold the bed to buy this cottage, remember?”

“Oh yeah.. Can you miracle one? I’m too tired,”

“Yes dear, of course.” There was a quiet snap and a thump upstairs.

Satisfied and hoping for a bed, Crowley trudged back to the bedroom. When he saw the large black bed there, he smiled and flopped down on it, falling asleep as soon as he hit the mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley woke up to a little tap on his shoulder. His eyes slowly flickered open to see Aziraphale standing over him, holding something in his arms. Crowley stared at him for a few seconds, looking at the way the sunlight came through the windows and practically reflected off of the angel. He looked.. well, angelic with the way it bounced off of him, making him appear to shine.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when said angel began talking. “Sorry to wake you but look! Our neighbors dropped something off!” He waved the thing he was holding around. It was a little cyan and white striped bag with shredded paper coming out of it.

“What is it?” Crowley asked, sitting up and eyeing the bag suspiciously.

“I don’t know that’s why I woke you up, I wanted to open it with you. It is presumably for both of us after all,” Aziraphale responded, sitting on the edge of the bed and handing the bag to Crowley, who picked at it reluctantly. He lifted some of paper and peered at the contents before pulling out a little card.

“Dear new neighbours! Our names are Donna, Rose and James. We live about a hundred yards down and are thereby your next door neighbours. We humbly welcome you to the community and hope you enjoy it! We got you a little welcome-to-the-family gift, we hope you like it. We’ll be having a little party tonight if you’d like to join us, it’ll just be us and some friends and hopefully you! It starts at 19:00 tonight, but feel free to come any time. Sincerely, James, Rose and Donna :)” The note was scrawled out in slightly messy handwriting and was smudged. A few words had been harshly crossed out and rewritten. Donna’s name had been crossed out and rewritten several times before being rewritten in the original writer’s handwriting.

After reading it, Crowley handed it to Aziraphale and picked through the paper some more before finding a small container with fairy cakes. They were slightly smooshed, and the edges looked a little burnt, but they were mostly good looking. Aziraphale put the card down and smiled, looking at the cakes. “Well, that was sweet of them. We should go over tonight!”

Crowley shrugged. “Should we? I mean, we don’t even know them..” He said, opening the container and picking up a fairy cake, looking at it before unwrapping it and tossing it up into the air and having it land in his mouth.

“Of course we should go over! We could use some friends here and this is a great chance to meet some.” He took the container of cakes from Crowley and closed it. “And we should save those for later.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and tried to say something, his voice muffled by the cake he hadn’t yet swallowed.

“Don’t talk with your mouth open dear, it’s impolite,” Aziraphale said, standing up. “Well, I’m going to go on a walk, join me if you’d like, I’ll be buying James, Donna and Rose a gift from town.” At that, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Crowley sighed and laid back down, swallowing the cake and grumbling something to himself. He stayed stagnant for a few seconds before tossing over on his side. After a minute of unsuccessfully trying to get comfortable, he gave up and stood, deciding to join Aziraphale on his walk. 

He caught the angel just as he was about to leave, quickly slipping on his shoes and leaving with him. Aziraphale looked at him, not even the slightest bit surprised that he joined. He pulled a little map out of his coat pocket and unfolded it, pointing to a little green mark on the map. “That’s home, so town should be...” He looked around a little, pointing in front of himself as he turned, like a living compass. “That way!” 

The two of them wandered in that direction for almost ten minutes before Crowley began to question Aziraphale’s directions. “Are you sure this is the right way?” He asked, instantly getting shut down when Aziraphale pointed over at some lights in the distance.

“Yes!” He exclaimed, grinning proudly at the demon walking alongside him. 

They walked into Town Centre and smiled. It was bright, filled with lights and kids bustling around. Families were shopping together and a few little shops with clothing, food, jewelry and more. Aziraphale smiled brightly, his hands going over his heart. Crowley looked at him and sighed. “Oh, please don’t tell me this is your Loved thing again,”

“But it is! This place… it feels loved…” Aziraphale looked around, watching a couple little kids ran past, one chasing after the other, both of them laughing and clearly having fun playing whatever game they were playing.

“Still don’t know what the hell that’s supposed to mean…” Crowley murmured, looking around. He spotted a little bakery and café off in a corner and pointed at it. “Why don’t we go there? They’ve ought to have something that the neighbours would like.” 

“I suppose we could, but I was thinking something more along the lines of, say, flowers or wine,”

“Oh, but that’s just cliché, I say we bring dessert, a nice big cake or something. I dunno,” Crowley shrugged and Aziraphale sighed, pulling his coat tighter around his, following the demon into the bakery. 

It was small and homey, a fluffy maroon rug on the floor and a sweet smell in the air. There were armchairs and a fireplace with bookshelves surrounding it, a few people bustling around with laptops or books. Many of the customers had some warm drink or a sweet food, but some were just sitting there, quite possibly just enjoying the warm and Loved™ aura.

There was no lineup at the counter, so when Crowley and Aziraphale walked up and rang a little bell, a baker immediately made their way from the backroom. He was a rather plump middle-aged man with dark hair, moustache and eyes. He wore a button-up shirt with a tie, vest and apron with a nametag that said Jacob. He smiled at the men and leaned over the counter. “Hello, what can I get for ya today?” He said, crossing his arms. Crowley took note of the American accent, something he hadn’t heard since he’d met that witch at Armageddon. It brought back some memories of London, a place which he missed a little, even though he’d just been there earlier that day.

“Uh, I’ll take a large chocolate cake and a, uhhhhh, iced coffee.” The demon ordered nonchalantly, Jacob taking note and writing his order down. 

“Right and for you?” The baker looked to Aziraphale who smiled gratefully.

“May I have a hot cocoa with extra cream?” He asked politely, reaching into his coat pocket and taking out his wallet.

“By all means! And can I get a name for the order?”

“Azi-” “Crowley.” Crowley interrupted, giving a cold smile to the angel. Jacob nodded and took note. 

“Right, I’ll get those started for you and call you up when the cake’s ready.”

After Crowley paid, much to Aziraphale’s disagreement, the two sat down by the fire and just chatted normally, well, as normal as it could be for an angel and a demon. After a few minutes, their drinks were ready, and they got up and began drinking them. A long while passed before Jacob called them up and handed them the cake. It was as Crowley had ordered, a large chocolate cake. It had cream and cherries and chocolate chips on it. It was enough to make even Crowley’s mouth water as he picked it up. The two thanked the baker and carried it home together, ready for a splendid evening with their new neighbours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not me throwing in as many characters as i can. brief reminder that once again, i don't look over spelling or grammar before uploading, so if there's anything wrong, i blame my computer's autocorrect that doesn't actually correct anything

That evening, an angel and a demon made their way across the fields of Plymouth to their new neighbours’ home. The sunset was beautiful, Aziraphale repeatedly commenting on it. The sky was full of pink, purple and blue colours, a warm yellow light just going to rest, as though the horizon were a blanket. Some of the stars were visible and the moon was glowing brightly, enough to light up the sky like its counterpart. The two reminded the angel of himself and the demon beside him. Opposites but neither could go on without the other, they even met every once in a while. Well, that once in a while now meant every day seeing as they were living together. 

Crowley, on the other hand, couldn’t care less about the damn sunset. He just wanted to get to the neighbours’ house so he could put down the cake. What were their names again? James, Donnie and Rose? No, Donna, was it? Yeah, Donna.

“Now remember, Donna, James and Rose. Don’t call them anything dumb,” Aziraphale reminded casually, as though he’d been reading Crowley’s mind. The demon turned to look at him with a bewildered look on his face before blinking and shaking his head, muttering something about Aziraphale being a witch.

They finally made it to the home, Aziraphale knocking politely on the door. It looked very similar to the angel and the demon’s home, only it had been upgraded and there were satellites and solar panels and all sorts of other electronics all over the place, making it look slightly like a cottagecore bunker from a zombie apocalypse. Crowley couldn’t help but think maybe the inhabitants knew the future; after all, some of the gossip in hell had been that there’d be an apocalypse in a few years since Armageddon failed. 

There was a sound from the back of the home and the door opened. A red-haired woman opened the door and stared at the angel and demon. “Who’re you?” She asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Aziraphale smiled warmly and held out a hand. “My name is Aziraphale and this is my partner Crowley. We just moved in and we were invited for dinner,” He said happily, the lady nodding but not shaking his hand. Crowley furrowed his brow and looked at Aziraphale, wondering what ‘partner’ was supposed to mean. Donna, unfazed, turned towards the inside of the house and gave no warning before shouting at someone.

“JAMES! Your new friends are here.” She called, startling Aziraphale and Crowley. Only a few seconds later, a second person appeared, presumably James. He wore a dapper brown pinstripe suit with cream coloured converse. He had spiky brown hair and dark eyes, a huge, cheesy grin resting on his freckled face. Crowley was a little taken aback as the man looked very much like a younger, human version of himself. The demon looked to his ‘partner’, who seemed equally as taken aback, but still kept a polite smile.

“Hi!” The man beamed, holding out his hand. “James Smith, this is Donna and Rose is out back with some other friends. Welcome to our humble home!”

Aziraphale shook his hand happily. “I’m Aziraphale and this is Crowley, thank you for inviting us! We brought a cake for dessert!” He motioned to the great heap of chocolate Crowley held in his arms. James somehow smiled harder and took the cake, to Crowley’s immense relief, having been holding it for the entire walk.

“Oh, thank you! Come in, come in, make yourself at home, Donna will show you where everyone is-” “The hell I will!” Donna interrupted, getting a playful glare from James. “The hell you will,” He replied, chuckling. “Oi, watch it, space man!” “Oi, watch it, earth girl!” The two gave mock offended looks before laughing and James leaving.

Crowley couldn’t help but feel a bit awkward during the affair, fidgeting with his hands. Aziraphale, on the other hand, was smiling warmly the whole time, thinking about how Loved™ the house and its inhabitants were.

Donna, despite her disagreement, did show them to where the other guests were. A young blonde girl was sitting by a little campfire with a curly dark-haired woman. The two were laughing about something, clearly having a fun conversation. Off to the side, a short blond man, a blonde short-haired woman, a tall man with frizzy, dark hair and a man who literally looked like he’d just rolled out of bed were all having a slightly more serious looking conversation.

Upon noticing the angel and the demon, the young blonde girl stood up with a big smile. “Hi! I’m Rose, I’m guessing you’re the new neighbours?” She walked over, drawing attention to them, but not uncomfortable attention. Everyone there seemed friendly enough, either smiling or waving at the duo, with the exception of the tall, curly haired man and the man that looked like he’d just rolled out of bed.

Rose was a fairly pretty woman. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a light blue jean jacket with a pink tank top underneath, black sweatpants and boots.

Aziraphale nodded and reintroduced the both of them to the new group of people. The rest took turns introducing themselves as Ellie, John, Alec, Sherlock and Mary. Soon enough, James came back out of the house with plates of food and the group sat down to eat together. Aziraphale soon found he got along very well with Mary, finding her absolutely delightful and full of smiles. Alec and John mainly kept to their own conversations, talking about some sort of crime that had supposedly happened a few weeks back. Ellie took her turn scolding Alec, telling him not to bring business to ‘a fun night with friends.’

As Crowley watched, he began to figure everyone out. John and Mary were most likely married and living with Sherlock, the three of them seeming closer to each other than anyone else. Alec and Ellie were clearly very close as well, most likely living together but as friends. Alec and John seemed to get along very well, Sherlock occasionally joining their conversations. Ellie and Rose were definitely also good friends, gossiping together and laughing. 

“And so then, it turns out, this knob brings chocolates, wine and flowers!” Ellie exclaimed, gesturing to Alec, who looked away, muttering something about not knowing which to get. Most of the group laughed as John piped in.

“Sherlock once had a severed human head in our fridge for three months for an experiment!” He exclaimed, crossing his arms like it was normal for him. “He would’ve kept it longer had the police not intervened.”

“Yes, that was quite annoying.” Sherlock muttered, taking a bite of his food.

“About time though, the smell was getting horrendous,” John said, looking to his friend.

“It wasn’t that bad!” Sherlock scoffed, gesturing nonchalantly with his fork.

“No, it was, you were just blocking it out,” Mary said, not looking up from her plate as she continued to eat.

Aziraphale looked to Crowley, then his eyes darted back to a plate of food in the centre of the table, then back to Crowley. The demon thought the angel was just telling him to eat, considering he hadn’t eaten much. He was just saving room for as much of that cake as he could get. He was the one who had to carry it all the way over anyways. He shrugged and nudged John, politely asking him to pass over the dish. As the man passed it over, however, Crowley looked into it and noticed the food on it. Oysters. He looked back to Aziraphale, who smiled kindly at him.

Crowley looked back at the oysters and smiled a little. A hint of nostalgia caught him by mistake. The last time he’d eaten oysters had been with Aziraphale in ancient Rome, thousands of years before. He imagined the angel and how he’d looked at him that day. He’d looked the exact same, only dressed in a toga instead of his regular outfit he wore nowadays. The way Aziraphale had smiled at him when he’d agreed to eat with him, two celestial beings from opposite sides of the universe bonding over a dish of shellfish. They hadn’t even been that good, but ever since that day oysters had been one of Crowley’s favourites. But he hadn’t had them again since then…

He snapped back to reality and thanked John, putting some oysters on his plate and placing it back down on the table. The conversation continued as the night drew on. Once the group of friends finished the massive cake, Crowley of course having most of it since everyone else was full, it was dark and everyone began setting off for their own respective homes. Aziraphale thanked James, Rose and Donna for inviting them once again and took off with Crowley, who was slow and full of that damn cake.

Most of the walk home was a blur for Crowley and he didn’t really remember climbing into bed, but the one thing he did remember was just before he dozed asleep, Aziraphale climbed into bed next to him and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like, “I love you.”


End file.
